ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Quicksilver
Peter Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a Mutant capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds. Following the defeat of En Sabah Nur in 1983, he joined the X-Men under the tutelage of Henry McCoy and Raven Darkholme. Biography Early Life Peter Maximoff is a Mutant who by 1973 had expressed a power to move at incredibly high speed. Turning to a life of thievery, Peter soon became a person of interest to the authorities as he stockpiled numerous stolen goods in his mother's basement. Meeting the X-Men He was met at his home one day by Charles Xavier, Logan, and Henry McCoy, who approached him with a proposition to break another Mutant out of maximum security detention below the Pentagon. Accompanying the trio, Peter's part in the mission was to penetrate deep into the facility unseen and undertake the physical act of extricating Magneto from a subterranean cell while the others followed to aid with the extraction. Peter's speed came in handy when the alarm was raised and a group of guards opened fire on the escaping group. He simply donned his goggles and raced around the room, spoiling the aim of the shooters, moving their arms to strike themselves or each other, and then casually adjusting the trajectories of any bullets with a flesh target in their path. When his mission was done, he said his goodbyes to the others as they left him at his home. He watched them again later on television as they foiled incidents that would have ramifications on a global scale. Family Revelations Ten years later, Peter was still living in his mother's basement. But when he sees news that Magneto, who Peter has learned is his father had broken loose, Peter decides to go after him. Using Xavier's business card he took a decade prior, Peter goes to the X-Mansion, arriving just as an explosion is ignited in the basement; using his powers, Peter runs inside the crumbling house and saves everyone bar the one that caused the incident, Havok, because he was too close to the blast. Afterwards Colonel William Stryker arrives in a helicopter, and takes Peter as one of his Mutant hostages to the Weapon X facility in Canada. Joining the X-Men Three of Xavier's students, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Kurt Wagner, help break Peter out of Stryker's captivity. Peter is then among the X-Men who go to Egypt to save Xavier from Apocalypse. Along with Mystique, he talks to Magneto to convince him to abandon Apocalypse's civilization-destroying plans. Afterwards, Peter repeatedly punches Apocalypse in the face using his superspeed before the villain figures out what Peter is doing and traps his foot on the ground. McCoy helps Peter get released, though it breaks his foot, which is seen in a cast as Peter witnesses Magneto and Jean rebuild the X-Mansion. Some time later, Peter is seen training in the Danger Room with the other X-Men. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Speed: Peter's body operates at extreme high speed. His running speed is considerably faster than the projectile velocity of a bullet fired from a 9mm pistol. Because he moves faster than the Human eye can normally register, he often gives others the impression that he can teleport. Aside from being fast enough to casually shift the trajectory of bullets in flight with the touch of a finger, he has also demonstrated the ability to shatter a thick sheet of glass by vibrating his hands at its simple harmonic frequency. His brain also works at a high-speed, making everything seem to be in slow-motion to him. Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Xavier Institute Category:Students Category:Burglars Category:Maximoff Family Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Mutants